The Awakening
by Dolphin of Yaoi
Summary: Wht happens when one of the digi-destened die and another feels the loss. Well something magical ^_^ [warnings: Yaoi Tai/Matt]


Hey hey Dolphin here and here's my fist fic it is part of a set *Nods*....*runs back stage and  
shoves someone on then pop's up grinning* This *points to person* is my Muse Tony.  
  
Tony: *waves* hello .....yes I work for the insane fic writer known as Dolphin  
  
Dolphin: *whaps Tony* intro not insult *runs off to write more*  
  
Tony: um here we have a Yaoi Digimon fic *looks to where dolphin ran* aren't they young?  
  
Dolphin: aged them *goes back to work*  
  
Tony: Ahh yes if you want the ages look at the last post. This is a Taito, Jirishio, Miora.  
*blinks* what ever?.....um it's a bit angesty but it gets better [disclaimers: dolphin does not  
own Digimon or it's chara in any way shape or form .] Now on to the fic.   
  
The Awakening  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat on his bed and thought back to that day three years ago.   
  
It was just another battle but some thing happened on that day that the Digi-destined would  
never forget.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
An evil Digimon had landed a few minutes ago and now the team was fighting it. Matt, Joe,  
Izzy, Sora, Mimi, T.K. and Kari were in front of the monster there backs to the woods.  
Somehow Tai had ended up behind it. Just as the monster was almost finished WarGreymon  
suddenly reverted and was no longer in the fight but the rest of the Digimon were able to  
finish the battle. They were a bit worried so the rest of the Digi-destined ran over to where  
their team mate had stood moments before. And on the ground they saw Corimon's Digi-egg  
and as the dust cleared they saw Tai's he was on the ground covered in blood a large hole  
through his chest. They all knew but they checked anyway almost as if they didn't believe it  
but it was true Tai their leader their friend was gone.  
  
They buried Tai and in the grave they lay the Digi-egg and Tai's digi-vice and crest. They  
marked the place and cried for there friend. Then when the tears were shed and the and  
goodbye's said they walked on and freed the Digi-world in Tai's name.  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
Tears ran down Matt's face this was this day three years ago that they all lost a leader, a friend  
and that he lost his one true love. 'God why didn't I ever tell you how I felt why didn't I ever  
let you know'. A tear fell on Matt's crest and in the fabric of the dimensions a choice was  
made and for a brief second all the 8 crests began to glow none of the Digi-destined knew  
what it meant or that something wonderful was about to happen.  
  
~meanwhile in the digital world~  
  
Tai's grave site had become a shrine to good Digimon a village was built around it and  
Digimon often went to see it but the heads of the village had more then one reason for it's  
location and today they have a meeting. There were * cloaked figures at a round table these  
were the starters of the Digi village.  
  
"It is time" announced the tallest figure (but not by much)  
  
The other & nodded there heads the one of them drew back it's hood. "So Tai's finally come  
back eh... good Matt will be happy" said Gabumon. The other 6 Digimon and Geni nodded  
and awaited the return of the leader of the Digi-destined and in the shire behinds them seen by  
all in the village a light shot out of the grave and into the heavens to join the other 7.   
  
  
Tony: so what did you think?  
  
Dolphin: if you want more respond ^__________^  
  
Together: Ja ne.  
  
Dolphin   
Keeper of Duo's lockpicks  
Keeper of Master Mage Clef's staff  
Keeper of Rei's paper wards  
Keeper of the bullets of Vincent's Death Penltey  
Keeper of a crazy, kamikazi, killer cat AKA Shinigami  
Keeper of a lock of Marron's hair  
Keeper of Chichiri's spare mask (tell me if anyone has this)  
Keeper of Zellos' frog costume   
Keeper of "The Pink And Purple Pikachu"  
Owner of Muse Tony   
Creator of Rose,Jade,Perla,Merina,Toran,Zune Swin,Sky and Jenny Phin  
Pilot of Gundam Shiva  
Player of many RPG's  
Member of Glomp fest 2000 No Da!  
Proud Member of the SDDI  
Alpha Member of the 1x2,2x1 fan club  
List Mommy of the YYHYML and the YHML   
Lover of Pocky and all things Yaoi  



End file.
